Cutting tables designed specifically to aid in cutting and otherwise preparing materials to be sewn are fairly uncommon. Such tables when used in the home must be able to be folded and stored into a compact structure. Typically these tables are either too small, or if the table surface is large enough, the storage cabinet is too bulky. An example of the latter type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,363,062, Dec. 21, 1920, Steere. Steere discloses a cabinet having sides hinged together such that the cabinet sides and top unfold into a rather long but narrow table surface. The table surface is supported on four stationary legs with a pull-out platform integrated into the base. The resulting work surface then consists of five segments attached to the base. Due to its long narrow characteristics, this table is not suitable for preparing and cutting materials to be sewn. U.S. Pat. No. 2,655,420, Oct. 13, 1973, Hedley discloses a cabinet having two front doors. The table work surface is folded in half and stored horizontal to the floor and forms the top of the cabinet which consists of three layers. Two of the layers are hinged together for unfolding and forming a table top work surface, the other layer is hinged such that it folds down and becomes a support leg. The extended table top surface then may be pivoted 90.degree. from the stationary cabinet which supports its other end. With this structure, the table surface may be made large enough for use as a cutting table, however, the base must be at least one half the size of the table work surface resulting in a relatively large base cabinet. U.S. Pat. No. DES. 181,286, Oct. 29, 1957, Gaines discloses a combined desk extension table. The structure very closely resembles a desk having three drawers on the left hand side and a full width panel directly under the desk top, having two support legs attached thereto and two hand pulls. There is a telescoping channel frame one end of which is attached to the desk, the other end being attached to the full width panel such that when the full width panel is pulled out away from the desk the telescoping frame members are extended and provide a support surface for a flexible table top which is stored within the desk. While his structure permits a relatively large table work surface which may be stored in a relatively compact unit, it has the disadvantage inherent in such table tops in that the work surface must be made of a flexible material resulting in a non-rigid yielding surface. U.S. Pat. No. 2,004,896, June 11, 1935, Knogg discloses a folding table consisting of three segments hinged together to form a table surface and a storage cabinet designed to support one end of the extended table surface. The cabinet will house the folded table elements when not in use. The three table elements when extended are locked in position by braces which are pivotally mounted to the underside of two of the table elements. The free end of the table surface is supported by a front panel. When storing, the table surface and front panel are simply pushed towards the cabinet and the table surface elements then fall into a curved compartment internal to the cabinet being free to flex at their hinge points. When the table surface is completely stored within the compartment, two of the table elements are substantially vertical, the third being substantially horizontal. Two fold out benches are hingedly attached to the front panel. The length of the table in this structure, however, is limited to the height plus the depth of the storage compartment. U.S. Pat. No. 2,652,305, Sept. 15, 1953, Swedman discloses a service door mechanism for a refrigerator display case. The service door, when closed, assumes a position substantially vertical to the floor. The door has attached to its top center a cable which attaches at its other end to a spring bias mechanism for exerting an upward pressure to counterbalance the weight of the door for ease in opening. There is a substantially horizontal track along the top at each end of the cabinet for rollers which are attached to the ends of the service door for guiding the top edge of the service door as it is being opened. Approximately midway at each end of the service door are mounted rollers which ride in a second track designed to allow the lower edge of the door to be pulled up and out as the top edge of the door recedes into the display case. While Swedman does not disclose a cutting table, he does disclose a counterbalance and guide track means for the service door which could possibly be adapted for use with a folding cutting table.
The above citations comprise what the applicant believes to be the closest art of which he is aware that may be relevant to the examination of this application.